Poison Ivy
by lilhulknugget
Summary: When Moriarty ordered Seb to kill a young homeless girl Ivy because she stole from him, Seb can't do it maybe it was her fight or maybe just because she was still a kid. So for the first time Seb goes against his boss and decides to train the girl. After he is caught Moriarty decides to train (Break) her further but when things get out of hand people begin to get hurt. *Triggers*
1. Who is Ivy?

So for now to introduce the character I have in mind I just thought I'd share a little profile for them. Soon the first official chapter will be up.

* * *

Character-

Name: Ivy Amelia Smith

Age: 16 (almost 17)

DOB: 31st October

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 5ft. She is short for her age taking after her mum.

Weight: 115 lbs. Although she is homeless she still is an average weight.

Build: Slightly muscular.

Hair color: Dark Brown almost black.

Hair Length and Thickness: Around her waist in length rather thick.

Hairstyle: Her right side is braided whilst the rest of it is out and rather messy but is mostly hidden under a floppy off grey beanie hat.

Eyes: Dark brown also almost black. They used to have a sparkle in them but it has faded slightly.

Skin type and complexion: Sensitive skin. Fair- Medium can tan but does burn slightly.

Pressure Point: Her childhood

Weakness: Animals, if she sees a hurt animal she will probably cry.

Humor: Dark and sometimes childish

Greatest fear: Clowns and parts of her childhood

Habits: Biting the skin around her nails, folding her arms whilst looking down slightly and hunching her back and licking the sides of her mouth/ lips.

Common words that they use: F*ck, mostly swear words

Theme song/ songs: MS MR hurricane, Kings Of Leon Closer and 3DG I Hate Every Thing About You.


	2. Mistakes

Hey guys this is my first fanfic on here and one that I've ever shared so please be nice. If you guys have any advice please share it with me I always want to improve my writing skills. Just to warn you now slow updates may happen, sorry. Hopefully you enjoy, please do.

Please also note I do not own anything but Ivy (and any over introduced OCs if any) and the idea everything else is owned by the BBC. Also this may contain blood, gore, swear words, trigger warnings etc. In fact it will!

In the words of the joker ***Speaks like the Joker*** "Here we Go".

* * *

Stranded in this spooky town,  
Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down  
Floor is crackling cold

**Kings of Leon- Closer**

Although she knew it could be dangerous as the owner of this bag looked as though he could run fast and fight due to his well-built body Ivy still kept her almost black eyes locked on his plain black sports bag. Every second or so she'd look up at the next stop 'Liver pool street' was next she knew that he'd have to get off soon so now was her chance. Taking a large breath Ivy stood up still keeping an eye on the bag. With her heart in her throat as the train came to a stop she grabbed the bag then began to run out of the doors. Jumping over the barricades was easy. It wasn't until she was out of the train station that she realized the police and the man she had stolen from was also chasing her.

Her short legs began to pick up speed as she ran through the crowds from rush hour. Pushing and shoving people out of the way Ivy began to get lost in the crowd until she made it to an alleyway pulling her hood over her head from her charcoal grey jumper that was hidden under a black leather jacket.

Small droplets of rain hit her making a patting sound against the leather from her jacket._ 'Fuck'_ She thought to her self as she climbed over an unstable barbed wire gate. With her almost black hair hitting her face from the wind that was rising she found it hard to concentrate, she had to remember his face so that if she ran into him she could quickly run… It wasn't like she could stay in a closed off alleyway forever was it now. Stupidly she'd even left her bag, which would mean if he had it or the police they'd know exactly what she looked like and her name, her full name.

Blonde hair. Bleached blonde, no natural, it was natural. Black jeans. She slid down the wall banging her head purposely on it. Seriously she didn't think that he'd chase her.

With shaking hands she unzipped the sports bag that contained five onyx guns. As you can probably tell this brought many over exaggerated thoughts into her head one being that this man that she stole from was part of the Mafia. It couldn't have only held guns, who brings guns on a train? But sadly it did, it was only guns, no indication as to who he was or why he held them.

Out of all the people on that train with bags she had to choose this one.

As she picked a gun up her hand shacked more honestly she wasn't sure if it was due to the cold wind that blew in her face or if it was fear from holding a gun. Between her jeans and waist she placed the gun, just in case.

'I gotta get rid of these, I can sell them or something' she thought to her self still shaking slightly.

Out of all the mistakes in the world that could be have been done she had made a big one.

As much as her knees clattered together from shaking, she'd decided it probably was the cold as the rain had become more dagger like and painful as it hit her pale skin, she stood up.

With each step her boots clanked on the floor echoing slightly throughout the alleyway.

She tried her hardest not to panic, she'd been chased many times and gotten away with it but this time something didn't feel right, it felt as though she wouldn't have a way out.

* * *

Hey guys so what do you thing? I know it's kinda short and little rubbish but hopefully as chapter go on and ideas expand it'll get better. I've never been good at first chapters. Eheh. *Tom Hiddleston laugh*

I'm also very new at how to lay out the stuff on here like copy and paste so hopefully it looks ok...

**Questions of the week. **

**What Sherlock character would you say that you relate with the most?**

Personally I think I relate to Lestrade cause people always forget my name or spell it wrong like Katie.

**What Harry Potter house are you in?**

I'm in Hufflepuff.


	3. A Type Of Safety

Hey guys... So before you start reading this I must warn you it has slightly more swearing/ bad language, sorry if you don't like swearing.

I want to say a big, big thank you to MaybeALittleBroken and *High fives back* Hufflepuff pride, I spent more time on this. I seriously doubt it's made it any better though.

And also the guest who reviewed.

* * *

After a tiring twelve hours Ivy had finally found a place to rest, she was sure that she wasn't followed and had high hopes that she lost both the police and 'Blondie' as she was now going to call him.

Peter was her best friend, well he only person so far who hadn't tried to beat her up, chase her or call her names, he was actually nice to her, so she was sure that he wouldn't mind her lodging at his apartment for a while, if it could even be classed as a apartment. It was more like a small closed down warehouse that he had turned into a studio flat. Illegally of course.

Ten minutes later Ivy had found the hidden key that was located under the blue plant pot with a dying, crusty, brown tulip placed in it outside of Peter's door, she could have picked the lock easily and a lot quicker but decided against that option.

Ivy took out one of her three phones, all only ten pound Nokia mobiles but it was a way to contact important people, one had friends number in (This mobile included only Peter's and three others: Kayla, who was now in Cornwall and had become stuck up, never speaking to her, she won twenty thousand on a scratch card and thought she was all that shortly after, Ollie, her old friend before she ran away, they still did talk but rarely and David, a number which had to be deleted but she never got round to it as he committed suicide last year because he got involved with the 'wrong crowd')the other had 'business partners' in, this phone she hadn't used in a while as she stopped selling drugs, however this also seemed to have Peter's number in, from when he and Ivy were just business partners and then the final phone had the largest amount of contacts in (36) this phone had her 'enemies' ? Because Ivy was a cocky kid and decided to annoy these people, who I must say are twice as big and twice her age by texting them pointless things such as 'Idiot' and 'Arse' just because it was fun in her eyes. But as you can probably tell this is the main reason she gets chased and occasionally beaten up... Her attitude.

Msg to Peter.

Hey 'm at yours, don't worry/ freak out I wont mess it up, honestly I don't think it can get anymore messier. There is mould growing on the plates under the sofa. Don't come back yet, i've already made my self at home. And you gotta get a better hiding place for you emergency key mate. Love ya. IS

Send.

Peter is writing a message. All Ivy could do was hope firstly he wasn't writing n essay about how she shouldn't do that or secondly hope that he wasn't going to tell her to leave, if he did, she wouldn't.

Are you serious? I was planning on bringing a nice little gem home tonight. He is fine but I guess that you can stay on one condition, you clean up. Thnx babes xx. PD (Peter Davids)

Did I mention that Peter was gay? Well Bisexaul. Ivy now was glad that she told him because countless times she had walked in unexpectedly on Peter and a 'one night stand' was going on which has scarred her dramatically.

So Ivy spent another hour cleaning up the best she could which mostly meant to her stuffing everything in draws and cupboards, which would mean a nasty surprise when Peter opened them... But she'd be gone by then, hopefully so it would be fine.

Finally Ivy could slouch around, eat and sleep. Which of course meant her finishing a full jar of peanut butter, drinking three cups of tea, making a bowl of dry cornflakes as Peter's milk was eight days out of date resulting in it not only being lumpy but also stinking out the fridge, also followed by a full packet of multi packet crisps (all 4 packs) and her peculiar fetish, cold bean before she fell asleep on the red, leather lip patterned sofa, which like everything in this apartment didn't match a single other thing.

* * *

"God damn it Ivy, how much did you eat?" Peter almost yelled in his common shrill resulting in Ivy waking up then falling off of the sofa with a loud "Huh?" followed by her scratching her head with sleep in her eyes "Oh God Ivy, you look awful, what happened to your face"

She ignored the last remark about her face explaining why she ate so much, and partly why she looked so awful.

"I ain't ate in three days Peter, give me some slack, besides the house is spotless" She stated innocently with a wicked grin "And can you shift some gear for me?"

At this moment Ivy realised she fucked up and her eyes widened as Peter opened the top cupboard and dirty plates, cups, bowls and that cartoon of stale milk fell on him. A snigger escaped Ivy's lips before she could contain it.

"You are so lucky I like you right now" Peter warned "If it was Felix the Wanker then you'd be dead" Peter began to lose his train of thought "Have you seen his new hair cut, it really does make him look butch, i'd go for him but i've met the love of my life and when I say, Kevin is-"

"Peter!" Ivy snapped "This is serious I think i'm in a lot of shit"

"With Felix?"

"Nah, my trouble with him is old news... Look in that bag" Ivy gestured towards the bag that was placed neatly by the door.

Peter's face dropped as he unzipped the bag "Where did you get this Ivy?" His voice had become a lot more serious as he held up one of the guns in his hand. It was cool against his clammy fingers and palm.

Sinking down she began to mumble "I sorta... kinda... may have stole the bag on the train" With each word it got quieter and quieter, almost silent when she stated "And I think him and the police are after me"

Slowly and as calmly as possible Peter walked towards Ivy then knelt down next to her

"Say. It. Properly" All ready the combination of fear, anger and seriousness on the topic was detectible in his voice even though he hardly knew what was going on.

With a huge sigh Ivy spoke properly but still more quietly than usual "I was on the train and this dude had this bag, lets call him Blondie cause his hair was super bleach like blonde. Anyways, I stole his bag and he chased after me then because I jumped over the barricade the security officers slash police followed me, I lost them, I don't think the police would be after me for something so petty like not paying a train fare from Mile end to Liverpool street but I think Blondie is after me. I mean it's guns so the chances are... yes he is after me" Ivy stopped to take a breath then carried on "What if he is in the Mafia or something Peter?"

If Peter had detected the fear in her voice then he would have lectured her but he heard her shudders so instead he placed the gun of the sofa then placed an arm around her hushing her kindly and smoothly whilst rocking her slightly as he heard her sob "I've seriously fucked up this time ain't I peter"

In the eighteen months almost that he had got to know Ivy he had never seen her so frightened, she of course had been scared before, he practically found her trying to sell an unknown substance to random strangers down Whitechapel at three in the morning, hungry, cold and tired in her first few days of being homeless, and even then she didn't reveal as much fear as she was now.

"Look Ivy" Peter smiled a kind smile that gave her some reassurance that everything would be just fine "I seriously doubt he is in the Mafia. I can't shift this stuff, I do seriously really wanna but firstly he will probably, if he is looking for you, which honestly I doubt, find out through people who I am and that they're his guns and secondly, it's too dangerous to sell stuff like this anyway no matter what the circumstances... but... I guess you can lodge here for a while until it dies down, but that means no funny business like stealing again" Pete's kind smile turned into a serious frown "Because you really don't wanna turn out like me, twenty- three, a single gay man who for a living sells drugs and has roots like this and skin like this... When this dies down, please just find somebody you trust other than me who can help you get back into education or use that musical talent of yours, promise me kido"

His deep blue eyes stared down at her brown one innocently and warmly as he held out his pinky finger for her to promise.

"I promise Peter, and trust me your face is fine" she assured with a pinky promise.

"Cause kido in the last ten years i've watched myself become a bad person and you either be a hero, or this case a normal person who doesn't sell drugs or you watch yourself become a villain each day"

It took Ivy a few moments to process before she looked him deeply in the eyes and answered "Have you been watching batman?"

"Yeah, but it was the best quote I had Ivy so give me some credit, get some more rest, I'm gonna sleep on the blow up bed"

Although Ivy was a lot more safer now she couldn't help but feel like something terrible was among the horizon. She couldn't sleep, maybe it was because she had already slept but she was sure it was due to gut feeling she had in her stomach so she stayed up until two in the morning whilst listening to Peter snoring and the rain tapping heavily outside as a slight freezing air tingled the hairs on her back and arms.

* * *

So what did you guys think?  
Plus I wanna say before I carry this on, this fanfic has nothing to do with the Poison Ivy from Batman, but I do ship Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn... eheh.

Question time... Am I going to do this at the end of every chapter? YEP. YES. YESH. Sozzy, I think it's important to know your reader in a way.

1) So Who do you Ship the most/ who is your OTP? Mine is a mix between Johnlock and MorMor (My tumblr totally doesn't prove this what so ever *Note the sarcasm*) and also my OTP is so Kieren Walker and Simon Monroe... Any in the flesh fans?

2) What would you rather hear, the voice of Sherlock saying "the name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street" or from Moriarty "Jim Moriarty. Hi"?

It's hard but honestly I think, as much as I love Moriarty, being able to work with Sherlock Holmes would be amazing, and i'd make sure that him and John get together.

Have a lovely day/ night my lil potatoes (Trust me being a lil potato is good) and if it is 3am, read one more (Maybe 11) fanfics then get some sleep girl/ dude.

xxx :3


	4. A Warning Sign

**I am so very sorry... If you actually care... **

**I have never actually done this before so yeah... You're gonna get what I mean...**

* * *

If you must wait,  
Wait for them here in my arms as I shake  
If you must weep,  
Do it right here in my bed as I sleep  
If you must mourn, my love  
Mourn with the moon and the stars up above  
If you must mourn,  
Don't do it alone

If you must leave,  
Leave as though fire burns under your feet  
If you must speak,  
Speak every word as though it were unique  
If you must die, sweetheart  
Die knowing your life was my life's best part  
And if you must die,  
Remember your life

You are  
You are  
Oh, you are  
You are  
Oh

If you must fight,  
Fight with yourself and your thoughts in the night  
If you must work,  
Work to leave some part of you on this earth  
If you must live, darling one,

Just live  
Just live  
Just live

Keaton Henson- You

Over the past six days Peter had made Ivy stay at home whilst he got to go out with friends to bars and clubs. Twice this week so far Ivy had been responsible for putting a intoxicated twenty- three year old to bed who was up to his eyeballs in drugs... Like seriously stoned.

Then the next day she'd passively listen to him cry over not getting a guy's phone number or the fact that he had a headache and hangover. Honestly she felt like ripping her eyes out not because Peter was partially annoying, she was sort of used to him but because of how bored she was.

So far the highlight of the past six days had been washing her clothes and stealing Peter's oversized grey Nike joggers whilst watching How To Train Your Dragon and eating a jar of peanut butter. Deep down she just wanted to go out and part of her earned to get into a fight of some sort or at least get chased. Why did she never learn?!

Ivy put on her freshly washed black jean shorts, tights and grey, what used to be over sized jumper but it shrunk slightly in the wash, surely that was an excuse to go out, to purchase new clothes. But Peter lay on the sofa with a glass of blueberry flavoured vodka sulking over the fact that Kevin stood him up today and was now four hours late.

"I really loved him Ivy, you get me right, have you ever loved somebody so much that it kills you plus I haven't had a thing in like ten weeks at the least" Once again Ivy passively listened and just nodded, sighing slightly "Um Ivy, what's wrong? Have you been stood up? No"

"Peter I love you, I really do but i'm losing the will to live right now. Please just let me go out" Ivy groaned rubbing her temples roughly "I swear to God that I won't get into a fight and I have a gun and just PLEASE!" Ivy was so frustrated by that point that she needed to kick something so resulted in kicking the ikea ying and yang coffee table "I need to go Primark, that's it, i'll be like three hours at the most... Please Peter! I'm so Bored!"

"Fine, I can't deal with you breaking down, i'm having my own one right now, you can borrow twenty quid, but only time and because you stayed with me last night whilst I was sick in the toilet"

"Love you, thank you so, so, so much"

"Yeah I know, go before I change my mind"

Victory dances were made for a time and at this moment Ivy felt like having a victory dance but contained her self realising that one, if she got into a fight Peter would probably kill her and not let her go out again and she would probably lose in all honesty.

As Ivy left Peter said something that made Ivy want to cry as she hadn't felt affection in years like she had in that very moment "Ivy, don't get into a fight or in trouble, you're my little sis alright, I gotta protect ya"

In this situation Ivy hadn't the slightest clue as what to say so she just nodded, took the money then left quietly zipping up her leather jacket, which she hadn't yet had a chance to wash.

Being able to run through alleyways and climb over walls just to get her to a Primark gave her a sense of freedom, she avoided main roads like the plague mostly because of Police. Of course an alleyway in many peoples eyes was a lot more dangerous but Ivy got energy out of fear and adrenaline... Well most of the time... At least she thought she did.

After queuing up for half an hour for only two items Ivy actually decided to take a slow walk back to Peter's, of course she had already purposely spent longer out than she said as the sun was setting and shops were beginning to shut. Mostly she had spent so long out because she decided to try on clothes that she knew she'd never purchase or wear.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket but she didn't check partly because she knew it was probably Peter asked 'Where are you, you're too hours late' or something along that lines.

Finally she made her way 'home' at eight PM when it was dark and the friday 'night life' was beginning, she was sure that Peter would have forgot about her and would have gone out meaning that she'd have to sit with him yet again as he cried and throw up in the toilet at three in the morning. However her phone vibrated again, this time she had to pick it up or check it,

Msg from Peter.

Think before you steal. I say your friend here had got ten minutes before he is dead. See you soon.

Tears swelled up in Ivy's eyes, her breathing deepened and he legs shook, it took her few moments for her to process what was happening and her legs began to move, although she was short at only five foot with short legs she could still run fast. Each time she took a breath steam would come out of her mouth due to the cold frosty air.

"Don't be dead" "Don't be dead" "Don't be fucking dead" She whispered under her breath as she ran. Her black combat boots slammed heavily against the cracked pavements, the buckles clinked together. The primark bag had become very inconvenient as she tried to run.

Ivy ran up the stairs, taking three steps each time trying to speed things up. The door was wide open. Throwing the Primark bag to the side she leant down beside Peter adding pressure to a stab wound around his rib area. Yet still he was alive with tears in his eyes as he stared up at Ivy.

"I'm so sorry" Ivy cried hard "You need to put pressure on, i'll call an ambulance"

"No!" Peter tried to yell but his voice was more hoarse and husky "No" He whispered beginning to cry.

The apartment was wrecked with things thrown around everywhere in all directions including the yin yang table being split in half with a leg missing.

"Peter you're gonna die if I don't!" Ivy wasn't meant to yell at him but he couldn't die on her.

"Ivy..." Peter began hushing her slightly when she tried to speak "He was blonde right?"

Ivy nodded "But there was somebody else... not just... not just Blondie" Speaking was becoming hard "Promise me... Swear on my spirit that you're gonna get out of London"

"What why?"

"Promise me sis"

"I promise... who else was their Peter"

"It was..." Peter cried out in a pain "That Mor-" Peters head flopped sideways as he began to close his eyes. It had got to the point where Ivy needed a name but just held him, he couldn't talk now, he tried to but blood began to come out of his mouth due to the stab and probably lose of blood, well this was Ivy's guess.

Peter was gone. After one single last breath, he was gone.

"No, you can't go, not yet! Not like this, you're meant to call Kevin and go out with him and get married and... and" Ivy began to become hysterical, she was crying hysterically whilst holding Peter tightly although she had only washed her clothes and blood was staining it, she really didn't care "I've lost too many fucking people to lose you!"

"This is my fucking thought" Ivy began to pull at her hair and throne her head back on the sofa, although it was soft screaming "Idiot" to her self again and again "Why am I so selfish?" "Why didn't I just come back on earlier?"

All Ivy done for three hours was sit there holding his dead body before getting the courage to call the police, they took her in for questioning but she was so lost in her own thoughts and from shock that each question was only answered with a blank stare or a shrug, so they let her go not really doing much after that. It took a great deal of effort, time, energy and cleaning products to get rid of the dried blood in the carpet and on the sofa, mostly because all of the energy that Ivy had, had been absorbed out of her.

By the end of the night, at three am Ivy lay on the floor with a bottle of Peter's favorite drink in her hand, Vanilla vodka along with a pack of Marlboro in the other. Keaton Henson overly loud making the apartment shake slightly as the music bounced off of the green, orange and purple painted walls.

Her phone which was placed next to her vibrated again, she would have read it, but she was too terrified, she was lucky she didn't in a way but then again maybe a warning sign was for the best, maybe it could have helped.

Msg from unknown (Blocked)

Liked the little show, it was so emotional, I saw it all from here, the place has a large window though. You look so hurt right now... I'll see you soon.

* * *

So hey, i'm sorry... sorry if you were only starting to like Peter after just one chapter of him. I've actually never killed a character off before so any advice on how to make it better?

If you don't want to see anybody else die then I suggest that you stop reading... ehehe... or just carry on reading and feel feels... eheheh

Question of the chapter...

If you could kill off three character from anything (Any show, anime, film etc.) who would they be?

This question is very hard so I don't know.


	5. Impulse

Hey guys so I'm in Brighton now and the Hotel internet is so rubbish but just less than a year and hopefully I can move here for Sixth Form/ College.

I promise that soon more Sherlock characters will 'enter' the story.

If you want to see how I think Felix and Peter would look like then click here but of course it is up to the reader imagination so meh meh...

Peter- . ?quality=0.7

Felix- . /tumblr_lfalk9Epxl1qbxsr0o1_

* * *

Chapter 4 | Impulses

_**If you flip the rug then you'll reveal an ugly seed**_

_**But the strength of 10 000 will never weaken me**_

_**With just like a razor blade you carve me half and half**_

_**Oh I'd better wait to kill the time**_

_**Didn't you read it in the detail**_

_**That if you're idle then you will fail**_

_**Now you wanna know an answer**_

_**Well if you dance then you're a dancer**_

_**The devil takes care of his own**_

_**Devil Takes Care Of His Own- Band Of Skulls.**_

****

Each impulse in Ivy's body quickened as her eyes scanned over the text message in front of her, standing up slowly she looked out of the huge window in front her on the far wall. Surely nobody could see her right? All it was, was another warehouse. The same like this one on the outside, it looked completely, utterly closed down, never any lights or lighting of some sort was seen to be on and mould and rust was growing slowly up the walls. 

Without any hesitation Ivy, although a little tipsy from the vodka along with an intense burning in her throat from the two cigarettes she had,it was her first time smoking in all honesty, she still grabbed both her bags, her rucksack and the ones with the guns in. Quickly she checked that she had a gun at the ready just in case but deep down she knew that 1) She'd never ever used a gun properly before, Felix had once told her to shot at some targets but she was hopelessly useless and awful at it mostly because her hands would shake when she held it 2) She wasn't sure if she could ever actually kill somebody, of course she had been in fights before and beaten people up rather badly sometimes she hardly knew the person that she was fighting with but she'd never killed anybody. Ever. The thought of killing somebody had crossed her mind before, such as Felix but doesn't everybody ever have that strange feeling that they want to kill somebody but of course they'd never go through with it?

Only seconds later she found herself running down the stairs of the warehouse but stopped in her tracks as she heard the screeching of the door. Her hand touched her hip where the out line of the gun was under her shirt. Each breath she took had become heavy and rapid as she took steps back up the stairs but backwards. Taking the gun in her hand she began to realise how dark it was. Ivy held the gun up her hand gripping tightly around the gun.

**Then she heard a chirpy irish accent from the silhouette in front of her.**

"Whys it so dark?"

'You gotta be joking' she thought to herself as he got closer... Felix.

Before she could do anything a taunting laugh ringed in her ear "Why... The fuck" He carried on laughing "Why you holding that?" Felix asked as he pointed at the gun followed by lighting a cigarette that hung loosely from his mouth.

"Nothing" Ivy stated trying to sound as big as possible "Look I thought you were somebody else, alright... Wait it's bloody four in the morning, what are you doing 'ere?"

"I gotta see Peter, where is he?"

With glassy eyes Ivy sighed .

"What you crying about"

"I'm not crying you wanker" Ivy lied as she wiped her eyes roughly with her sleeves "I thought the word would have got round by now" Ivy folded her arms slouching slightly as she stared up at Felix's confused face, his eyes brows now narrowed questionably "He's dead... Somebody stabbed him, I found him"

"Oh shit" Felix almost yelled but still showed no emotion whatsoever "He owed me eighty quid"

"Are you serious, you're such a twat and I gotta go" Ivy said waving the gun around carelessly.

"Well i'm not the one who has been on the run for three months am I... All you had to do was pay me back now all in all i've lost hundred and ninety quid"

Then a thought struck Ivy like lightning "I can pay you back, I have some goods that you can shift, you can have them for free" Taking a puff of his cigarette Felix blew the smoke in Ivy's face then took the cigarette carelessly out of his mouth throwing it onto the floor, luckily out of 'apartment' the warehouse had a concrete floor and the stairs were metal so nothing could burn.

"What have you got for me?" Felix asked with quite a cockiness in his voice "What is your business offer my friend?"

"Don't call me that... i'm not your friend" Ivy snapped then held out the bag which held now four guns "Look in here". Felix snatched the bag out of her and searching through it "Where did you get these?"

"Seriously Felix it is better that you don't know, alright?"

"Fine" Felix made a slight gesture in surrender, all he cared about was the money that he could get.

"Look I seriously gotta go now"

With no warning Felix grabbed the top of Ivy's arm dragging her back into the apartment "Lets drink to Peter!" Felix yelled excitedly a wide grin on his face as he opened the apartment door. Ivy faced palmed herself slightly with a sigh then pushed him away from her with the most strength she had "I have gotta go" Her eyes kept meeting the large window in front of her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 140 minute later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Although slightly unwashed off dried blood was on the sofa and floor Felix and Ivy sat on there, Ivy couldn't stop fidgeting as crying into her shoulder was Felix. With fake kindness patted him on the back awkwardly but her mind was in a completely separate place all she wanted was for Felix to stop crying so she could just get away the text that she had read before kept going around in her head and playing in her head making her feel a sickening gut feeling.

The singular light that dangled from the ceiling began to flicker she had noticed that strangely this happened when the door was open down stairs maybe it affected the electric wires in a way. But Ivy hadn't figured it out yet, in a way it annoyed her slightly.

"Did you close the door behind you downstairs?" Ivy asked Felix pushing him off her a bit so his head just flopped to the other side.

"I think so" Felix replied dryly then became curious "Why?"

"Fuck" Ivy stood up quickly as she heard a rather quiet screech probably from the metal staircase, it was quiet but not quite enough. Fear began to make Ivy panic she turned to Felix whose facial expression only ever seemed to confusion recently "Hide" she whispered.

'Wha-"

"Just do it" she seethed through clenched teeth as she tried to stay quiet "And take the guns"

Quickly Ivy turned the light off, she had no idea what to do, if the lights were off and they hid maybe he wouldn't search he'd think that they wasn't there. The sun was beginning to rise now meaning that vy could still see. As she turned around to check on Felix and make sure that he was hiding he was trying to fit into a kitchen cupboard. Felix was 6ft and was trying to fit into a minute oak kitchen cupboard.

'Idiot' Ivy thought to herself "Go into the bathroom you A hole and be quiet" If you could even call it a bathroom just a dirty, smelly room that seemed to never be cleaned.

**The element of surprise was the only option now she had to fight now. Once again Ivy found the gun to be in her hand as she hid behind the door. Maybe it was a panic attack but she slid down the wall with all her might she tried to control her breathing surprisingly it was working she learnt that panic attacks happen because people breath in far too much and it was all about control. Yet she had her back on the wall as she sat holding her knees but she let go as she heard the noise of what must have been a leather jacket rubbing and stretching slightly almost like a creak it wasn't the same sound as the floor creaking, Ivy guessed it was Blondie but she couldn't be sure.**

Ivy's eyes widened as he walked straight past her, it was Blondie. Still she didn't know his name and truthfully she didn't want to know because knowing meant that he'd probably kill her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" His voice was taunting making each hair on her body stand up.

Then she noticed Blondie open the bathroom door followed by the loudest most deafening scream by Felix, a gang leader who sells drugs, beats up anyone in his path and has probably killed somebody, has a scream like that, with all her might although it wasn't the right time Ivy tried not to laugh at his scream. But then clicked onto what was happening.

"Where is she!" Blondie yelled punching Felix in the stomach.

Slowly Ivy began to stand up holding the gun tightly in her sweaty hands.

"I don't know" Felix lied looking at Ivy from the open door. A fist collided with Felix's face making him fall with blood trickling from the side of his mouth as he hit the brown tiled floor with a crude thump.

Ivy ran up to him jumping on his back pulling him back "You killed my fucking best friend you bastard!" Ivy screamed as she attempted not to cry "He was a brother to me". The gun in her hand collided with Blondie's head hard but it was as though he felt nothing. With a blank expression but fury in his eyes he threw Ivy to the other side of the room. She had no idea how it happened because it happened so quickly but she felt a huge gash on the back of her head as she collided with the kitchen cupboard.

As he began to walk up to her with a knife in his hand she saw Felix get up his head also slightly slit on the temple. With him just close enough Ivy kicked her legs up slamming her heal in his privates but this time he leant down, a slight look of uncomfort and pain on his face. Slowly he dragged her forward,she screamed digging her nails in the cream carpet that was covered in unknown stains in all sorts of colours as she wailed her limbs around. She was able to kick him once more with her free leg in his chest but nothing seemed to work.

Then Felix ran to him holding the broken table leg slamming it around his head, then his back then repeatedly hitting him with the black wooden leg in random places with such anger he screamed each time he did until he was on the floor, the black bag still on Felix's shoulder. There was no way he was letting them guns go. When he was finished he wiped the spit around his mouth then removed his belt quickly.

"What?" Ivy whispered standing up with complete fear on her face.

"Don't be stupid why would I? You're a disgusting child" Felix tired the belt around Blondie's arms then dragged him towards the kitchen table tying it twice around the legs of that until it was so tight that he wouldn't be able to move, either that of the circulation would stop. "You really think that i'd steep that low Ivy, seriously?"

Ivy remained silent not stating a single word.

Felix was ready to hit him with the wood again but Ivy dragged him by the arm yelling "Come on!" whilst running with him down the road in unison they both placed their hoods over their heads from the black zip up jumpers they both had on, before running into a twenty- four hour cafe and sitting in a booth opposite each other.

"Two teas mate" Felix demanded to the overweight bald man who stood behind the counter with a apron on that had tea and coffee along with other substances spilt down it that had dried up. Felix and Ivy were the only customer in the Cafe which was called 'Silver Spoons' it was a average looking cafe like many with metal table that wobbled uncontrollably with a checkered red and white table cloth covering the actual damage on the tables.

"Explain to me what the hell is going on... that was the dude who killed Peter?" Felix snapped at Ivy holding thousands of questions that he had to ask in a list in his head that he was ready to ask even if Ivy wasn't willing to answer "How much trouble are you in Ivy?"

Ivy squeezed her eyes shut rubbing her temples forgetting about the bleeding cut at the back of her head, she answered every single one of the fourteen questions that Felix asked, she answered as best as she could sipping at the sweet beverage every few seconds to warm her up.

By the end of the interrogation although she wasn't sure if he was finished asking all the questions, she glared at Felix blankly the cold had made her nose red making it look she had a cold. "Look Felix just take the guns and go, get away from me, it's the best for you. I hate you, you're a complete fuck wanker arse but I don't wanna see anybody else get hurt, already Peter has been killed so just go"

"A fuck wanker arse?" Felix asked not taking notice to what had just been said by Ivy.

"Yes. Go Felix, please"

"Fine i'll go just allow me to drink my tea then i'll get out of your hair, Jesus, trust me the last thing I wanna do, it stick around"

Ivy's eyes followed Felix nervously as he left he turned before opening the door fully to Ivy and stated "Maybe you should think about getting out of London, sure you can find some long lost family member somewhere" and then only seconds later, once again Ivy was the lonely runaway who was in the worst trouble that she had ever been in.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

How has your day, night/ week been?

Well then yep... Me + Fighting scenes = I need a lot of a advice please if you have any.

Question of the chapter cause i'm still gonna do this cause I thinks it's cool...

1) What song best describes a character you have made (OC) in a story you have wrote and what is that characters name?

If you get me... I kinda think that actually Explosions by Ellie Goulding (Is that her name/ how you spell it) suits Ivy especially for the up coming ideas.

Oh and I wanna ask you guys if you would like a back ground story (Chapter) for Ivy at some point in this Fan fic?


	6. Not Such A Perfect Getaway

Im not 100% sure about this chapter I like it (Kinda sorta maybe) but i'm still not sure but what do you think?

* * *

If anybody knew how to steal, it was Ivy, well minus the trouble she was in now and trust me Ivy was an expert when it came to stealing. Usually because she would steal from random people who didn't look or seem hugely over built and trained. Normally it was just a women walking a dog, a little dog though, one that yaps and shakes at everything that way it was less likely she would be chased by a dog, if it wasn't a dog walker it would be a city 'boy' you know the suited up men who work in them high glass buildings and earn about twenty- million a year but thats still never enough for them. They're rich but mostly stupid.

In her head, Ivy made a short plan that went something like this:

1) Find somebody to steal from

2) Acting skills, be a tourist or just lost

3) Make sure that they are not anything like 'Blondie' or undercover police

4) No police around

5) Steal

6) Run... Fucking run

7) Train station, get tickets, go anywhere.

**She scanned her surroundings, Tottenham Court Road. 5:20 PM. Rush hour. This information span in her head slightly until she saw the perfect person. **A scrawny young man maybe just three years older than her, he wore a grey suit with a black silk shirt under. His hair rather greasy and he seemed to be tired. This annoyed Ivy deeply, it wasn't as though he had been on the run and was homeless. Plus he could get peanut butter anytime. Slowly she walked up to him realising a brown leather walled was just bulging out of his pocket in his suit trousers.

"Sorry sir" She stated putting on her best Irish accent, it was the only one that she could really do "I'm here on holiday to visit family but i'm lost do you know where the Harper land estate is, it's the gated one" She smiled innocently.

To her utter surprise he carried a thick East London accent "It's erm... half a mile that way" He turned slightly in the crowd of workers attempting to get home pointing down the road "Just keep going straight and-" He paused as he realised Ivy was rushing down the road pushing through the crowds and running across the road missing cars by an inch as they sped past. Quickly he pattered down himself searching for his wallet followed by a silent "Fucking Bitch" with a sigh as he threw his arms up in the hair and walked back the way he came probably to go and get money from where he worked.

* * *

Throwing her back Ivy sighed a little too loudly as she waited to get tickets the next train would be to Brighton at six, in twenty minutes now. At last she was at the front of the line.

Behind the glass was sat a woman as orange as a carrot with bleached blonde hair back combed like a birds nest slightly, her nails a neon pink colour and long and fake.

"A one way ticket to, erm, Brighton please" For some weird reason Ivy couldn't shake away the fake Irish accent that she was using.

"That's twenty-three pounds forty" The women stated with a bored tone as though she had enough, her name tag was printed with the words 'Martha' she yawned as she printed out a orange train card and a receipt.

Slowly Ivy counted the money she'd have around thirty pounds left now. However Ivy wasn't hungry (For once) she had this sickening feeling in her stomach, it wasn't like butterflies, it was a nervous feeling but she had never really felt it before perhaps she felt as though something bad was about to happen instead of worrying she just sat on a bench and tried to stop the feeling by closing her eyes and blocking out as much noise as possible. The smell of Burger King filled her nose normally this would make her feel hungry resulting in her tummy beginning to rumble but the smell only made her wasn't to throw up. Luckily she didn't and time went rather fast.

Before she knew it she was sat on the train occupying four seats with a table in the middle. Looking out of the window she realised that she had no idea as to what she would do when she got their, she knew nobody and thirty quid wouldn't get her anywhere at all, maybe a night or two in a cheap hotel along the seafront or in the lanes with some food but even then that was very uncertain. She'd just have to make new 'friends' or people to work for, on second thought she didn't want to deal again, she hated that life so maybe she could busk or learn to do sand sculpturing for money... The busking sounded more realistic in her mind. Winter was creeping in which meant that the sun rose later and set earlier and already the sun was beginning to set. Leaning her head against the glass window her eyes began to close as the train moved away from the station.

* * *

**Taking a large breath Ivy was standing in a hallway looking down at a child, with chocolate brown ringlets for hair, she wore a yellow sun dress with light sky like blue polka dots, with a smile on her face but dead brown eyes she tilted her head at Ivy.**

"Hello?" Ivy whispered to her, she was only a child, why was she scared?

"Hello?" The child repeated, copying Ivy with a deranged smile which played against her lips.

"Who are you?" Ivy asked.

Silence.

"How old are you?"

No reply.

"Who are you?"

Still the child stayed silent.

Bang. A sound like a door slamming shut and making the ground shake made Ivy turn on her heels. Followed by the click of a door lock. Slowly Ivy turned towards the child again as she did she told the child her name "I'm Ivy" when Ivy was fulling facing the child she jumped back in shock as the girl had matted hair that was in a tight ponytail, she wore a plain black short sleeved dress, black tights and black shoes. "I'm Ivy" The child announced, a smile still on her face even though a bruise was truly visible on her right eyes and a red mark could be seen on her right arm as though somebody had smacked it. "Mummy died" The girl carried on as tears swelled in Ivy's eyes "And Mummy's boyfriend says that it was my fault and I was in trouble" Her voice held innocence but then the smile dropped "You killed mummy" the child pointed out holding a finger up at Ivy.

"Shut up!" Ivy yelled at her mini child clone. Her child self. Before her eyes the child was running down a flight of stairs that had just appeared they were white and gold tinsel was wrapped around them and the sound of a choir could be heard.

Ivy tried to chase her but was tapped on the shoulder by... Her mother.

Her mouth dropped suddenly but her mother had christmas lights wrapped around her, they was all glowing white and her mothers old long brown hair that fell elegantly was shaven off.

"Mu-"

Her mother held a finger on her lips then smiled kindly but held silence "Ivy you have to wake up"

Bang!

* * *

"Fuck!" Ivy almost yelled as she woke up and sat up in her seat she was only on her second stop, she could just tell. Sometimes she wish she knew how she could just know these random pieces of information.

Thats when Ivy felt a pointed object against her knee she looked up opposite her. A squirm escaped her lips as she moved her leg but it was held in place by a huge, strong hand.

"If you scream I will kill you and-" Blondie stated with a dark grin.

"Are you not going to kill me anyway" Ivy whispered hoarsely followed by a slight whimper as the tight around her leg became tighter.

"Aswell as everybody else on this train... Look at that pregnant women over there, and it looks like a couple reading a wedding magazine, they have a engagement ring on each"

Blondie carried on "And ain't them children playing so cute, siblings, so sweet"

"Stop it, I won't scream" Ivy spoke silently.

"Where are the guns?" He growled letting go of Ivy's foot and taking the knife away from it but still holding it tightly and making sure that Ivy could still see it slightly as a warning.

"I don't know" Ivy partly lied, she knew that she gave them to Felix but he could have easily sold them on to anybody now.

"Don't lie Ivy Smith, not to me anyway"

"I'm telling the truth Blondie, they could be anywhere now" Ivy began to feel a little bigger now but it was taken away as he dragged her up, surely he couldn't people would see and suspect something.

But Blondie had it covered as he quickly swapped the knife with a fake ID card which was in his pocket the whole time. "Sorry undercover ticket inspector, get your tickets ready please, she hasn't got a ticket" The train came to a stop and Blondie dragged Ivy off. 'Fantastic' she thought 'I left my bag... well he left my bag'.

The station was partly empty... infact it was empty. A sharp pain seethed through Ivy's palms and knees as she fell to the floor, well she was pushed. "My name isn't Blondie, it's Sebastian or Seb" Seb yelled loudly spitting slightly.

Turning over she began to back away dragging her body back with her arms and legs. From her belt she pulled out one of the guns which Seb wanted. First Seb was shocked at her fight but then between hysterical laughing stated "So you're gonna shoot me?"

"Yeah" Ivy in her head face palmed knowing that her voice held a strong uncertainty.

"Because as your little friend, Felix was hitting me with a wooden table leg, you pulled him away, he might have killed me with that but you stopped him as he was going to keep going, you're not a murderer, you wouldn't kill me, would you?"

"Try me" Once again in her head Ivy face palmed herself, why did she say that, out of all the comeback she decided on 'Try me'. Do you ever have this thing when after you said something stupid you begin to think of comebacks which are much better? That was happening to Ivy. But she decided not to dwell on it she held the gun up as she lifted her body slightly up so she was on her knees holding the gun high. Seb stood with his arms out, he was the type to accept death carelessly but always had a trick up his sleeve if in fact it did come to him having to accept death. Either way he wasn't hundred percent bothered.

With all of her might she tried to concentrate 'His going to kill you!" half of her mind screamed at her. But she sighed throwing her hands in the air accidentally resulting in the gun going off. A Squeak escaped her lips as the bullet flew out of the gun making a loud bang, it missed Seb by and inch, she coughed in an attempt to hide her squeal like scream then dropped the gun. Seb laughed slightly but then went back to have a completely to having no emotion. Quickly he practically throw himself at Ivy as he charged at her pulling her up by the hair she winced then began to call him names such as 'Wanker And 'Dick head' her personal favourite being 'Fart sushi' but she had always had the worse sense of Humour when it came to funny names. Blood began to trickle out of the side of her head as he smashed her head against a concrete wall that was damp and sticky. The station was the type that had no barriers as it only consisted of overground trains. Ivy couldn't think straight due to the throbbing that was consuming her whole head but when she realised that she was threw to the ground behind the first alley next to the station she back away but had to crawl because the pain in her head was drowning her quickly, her ears rang.

Limply her body thrust towards the cold, wet floor as it was once again raining. 'Get out of London they all said' Ivy thought to herself angrily but then remembered that it wasn't in fact Peter's or evens Felix's fault, she was giving Felix the benefit of the doubt on that though. Agony filled her hip as she felt a foot collide with it. With all of her strength she lifted her body up quickly then backed away but hit a wall. With no space between her and the wall as another punch came she hit her head on the back off the wall making the pain much worse. She screamed slightly as she felt the other cut that was still unhealed on the back of her head open slightly and begin to bleed again. Tears swelled in her eyes as he knelt down in front of her holding this time a gun at Ivy's head. 'Is he just a box full of weapons?' Ivy asked her self then smiled slightly anybody would think that she was a maniac at this moment as she cheeks stained with tears and a gun held up to her head but she 's breath was loud and quick and deep.

"Do it then" Ivy sneered at Seb who was just staring at her. He thought that she was mental.

"Do it you bastard!" Ivy screamed at him, it was so loud that it scratched her throat as it escaped her voice box and lips. "Do it then!" Ivy's own hands wrapped around the gun as she placed it against her own head but she brought it slightly closer.

Quickly Seb pulled the gun away and Ivy began to burst into tears "Fuck you" She whispered "Just kill me, I have nothing any way, where the hell am I gonna go now anyway?"Rubbing his fingers on his temples Seb looked at Ivy as he squeezed his eyes shut "How old are you?"

"Why?" Ivy asked still crying violently.

"Tell me!" Seb yelled in her face then calmed down slightly "Please"

"Sixteen!" Ivy yelled back.

Seb stood up and paced around a little but still fairly close to Ivy. 'Urrr!" He yelled in a slight outburst which made Ivy jump slightly "God she's just a kid!" Seb screamed as though he was talking to somebody but it wasn't Ivy "You're just a kid" Seb turned to Ivy throwing the gun around.

"What do you care?" Ivy was on the verge of screaming at him "What you didn't realise that before?"

"Jesus Christ!" Seb pulled at his almost platinum blonde hair "Why are you on the streets?"

Ivy scoffed then laughed slightly "I just am... lets just say I have childhood issues"

With guilt written all over his face Seb looked away then sighed.

"I have a offer for you" Seb stated making Ivy curious "You can stay at mine and i'll train you, teach you how to fight"

"Why?"

"Just because"

Then Ivy realised and pointed out "You work for somebody don't you?"

"Shut up" Seb hissed then pointed the gun at Ivy "Come with me"

Hesitant as to what might happen Ivy took her time standing but this also because of the harsh pain that was followed by simply standing. Anxiously Seb looked around then began to walk gesturing that Ivy should follow him. But she didn't instead she attempted to run the other way but her hip seemed to cramp slightly but she pushed through it meaning that it was more of a limp than even a jog.

Her body collided with the wall once again she tried to push Sebastian off of her as he held a tight grip around her shoulders. "Just kill me God damn it" Ivy spat, literally she spat after in his face after the sentence. This action angered Seb further as his fist came towards Ivy's face she dodged it quickly but only by a little as his grip with the other hand was restraining her. So she decided to just kick him in the 'manly area' as she called it.

**Moments after they were having a huge fight as Ivy pushed through the pain in her hip it went something along the lines of,**

Sebastian, punches her in the face

Ivy, knees him in the stomach

Sebastian, Kicks her in the sheen

Ivy, fighting through the pain slaps him

Sebastian, Pushes her back

Ivy, kicks him in the ankle

Sebastian, Headlock whilst punching her in the stomach

Ivy, bites Sebastian on the arm

Sebastian, throws her to the floor then kneels down next to her

Ivy, Spits at him again

"I must say you have some fight in you, now are you going to come with me because I can fight you for hours and you won't win"

With gritted teeth Ivy growled "No!"

"Fine then"

Sebastian lifted his fist in the air then slammed it down however Ivy rolled out of the way just in time resulting is a crunch of Seb's hand as it hit the hard, cold concrete ground. If it was the right moment Ivy would have had a little victory dance she imagined it in her head and smiled a weak smile it was just her throwing her arms in the air, jumping up and down then thrusting the air in some weird way. With her busy in happy thoughts she snapped out as she felt a fist hit her shoulder making it crack loudly. With all her might she tried not to scream as he did it again. The pain was actually becoming unbearable deep down she knew that she had, had worse fights but his strength was far to much for Ivy.

"Fine!" Ivy yelled whilst trying to catch her breath, Sebastian stopped his hand from coming down on her shoulder just in time.

"Good, now, come on"

Unexpectedly Sebastian offered to help Ivy up but she didn't take and just started following him ignoring him completely.

* * *

**In his pocket Sebs phone vibrated.**

Got rid of the girl yet? Got the guns? JM

And be home soon, I recorded Coronation Street. JM

Where are you? JM

* * *

Tah dah...

Ok so question of the chapter - Im still gonna keep doing this...

Have you heard this song? Take Me To Church?! Click here

If not you should it's super good. Not really a song for this chapter I couldn't think of one but here is a song for your ears.

And Seb- .

and him eating toast- tumblr_

But if you don't see him as Michael Fassbender then Meh dat cool. Look at me with my internet slang...

Any who yep hope that you're having a good day/ night/ week and if not here is a pic of a Unicorn and kitten dancing so yeah

Cute A F pic of kitten and unicorn dancing Click here

Hope you feel better


	7. Knowing The Sniper

Hey, I want to say that you guys are all so super nice and are seriously so much support. Thanks.

Super Sorry for any errors. And for some reason some writing is bigger in bits, I'll try to find away to fix that.

* * *

Rolling over, although Ivy's eyes were shut the light from the sun peeping through the window over her head. Taking a large stretch from her fingertips down her eyes began opened slowly then all at once. Thats when a large amount of panic over powered her, kicking off a fluffy grey throw to the other side of the sofa that she was laying on she sat up breathing fast not even bothering to look around her soundings so far all she knew was that the chocolate sofa was leather and she stuck to it slightly. Going for the gun that she kept between her hip and jean waist band had become an involuntary instinct,it was part of her autonomic nervous system now just like blinking or a pupil dilation in light pupil.

So when her hand touched her waist and she couldn't feel the cold metal shaped into the weapon that could protect her, although her aim skill were those of a small child aiming a ball at the coconuts on them fairground amusements, it could still save her, she began to panic more.

Quickly Ivy began to kick her legs round so that she could stand up this was until she heard a fake cough from the other side of the room. Standing in the kitchen was Sebastian stirring milk and sugar in a cup of tea.

"A bit forgetful are we?" Seb asked with a smug smile upon his face. Falling back Ivy sank back into the sofa placing her face in her hands 'God no!' Ivy screamed at herself in her head.

"You do know that you suffer from night terrors, right?" Looking up in surprise she glared at Seb as if to ask if he was serious. Yep he was serious.

"I haven't had them since I was about twelve, thought they stopped" Ivy admitted rather sheepishly "How bad was it?"

"Not to bad, I've seen worse. My little sis used to suffer from them but they stopped when she was around six, and hers were more about zombies and vampires, not so much cancer" Seeing the sadness written on Ivy's face Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he placed a green and yellow squared mug in front of her. Ivy knew that he wanted some kind of explanation but knew that she was in no position to trust him, so she just drank the tea placed in front of her, burning her tongue in the process.

****

Pushing through the pain on her tongue she began to gain the confidence to speak up. 

"So what" Ivy began "I'm just meant to stay here even though I don't know you and for all I know you could be a perv or pedo"

The look of disgust that appeared on Seb's face proved to Ivy that maybe she may have jumped to conclusions too quickly.

"Trust me" He said with no emotion on his face but a slight anger in his voice "I don't get any sort of kicks out of that" placing his hand into his fist he smashed his hand down on the side board making his own cup of what must have been coffee, due to the smell, shake and spill to some degree. This made Ivy wince slightly as she moved back on the sofa which was rather hard due to the sofa being covered in the leather.

"Sorry" Ivy whispered actually feeling guilty as she didn't think that he'd react like that avoiding any home truths by Seb which she was suspecting, she quickly changed the subject back to weather she'd just stay here or not "You said that you wanted to train me, to fight, right? So... erm... When will that happen?"

Quietly Seb took out his phone hardly taking any notice of what Ivy said until she fake coughed like he had before.

"Not today, I have to go to work" Seb said just picking up two silver keys quickly then leaving after stating to Ivy "Help your to food and stuff, I think I have peanut butter or something, and the tv remote is on the side"

In a weird way the words 'Peanut Butter' made Ivy's eyes sparkle, luckily Seb never noticed this so Ivy got away with this.

The door slammed shut and Ivy was on her own in a flat, in fact a rather nice flat, owned by a person that she hardly knew, she had been in a fight with the night before and had been running from for days from and he trusted her. Plus he was just letting Ivy, the girl with a salted crisps dipped in peanut butter fetish feel free to eat what she wanted.

But Ivy wasn't really complaining.

In the five hours that Ivy was alone she spent most of her time dancing to Kings Of Leon, Mika, The Kooks and One Republic which was located on Sebastian's Ipod which was plugged into a matte white docking station that went so loud in volume that it made the whole apartment vibrate under her feet. Mostly Cold Desert by Kings of Leon was played as it was a song that Ivy hadn't heard before by them. An three hundred and twenty gram jar of peanut butter all to herself, which meant once she had finished, she had to find a way to hide the jar. Although he said she could have some, he didn't say all. Shortly after she watched Cars on Netflix. In all honesty she made her self rather at home by letting her self act like a child. Like a child when they see glistening lights that sparkle on a christmas tree, they get all excited and don't see what is going on around them, they become fantasised by the idea of something great which is about to happen (Christmas, Santa and Presents) that they allow everything else to slide (School, Friends even what they eat) but of course this wasn't some kind of fantastic christmas. Ivy was watching Disney films in the house owned by the person who A) Tried to kill her B) Killed her friend and C) Beat her up and she nothing else about him other than that, not forgetting D) He worked for somebody who wanted her dead.

Of course any other person would leave, any other person who was stupid but part of her knew that he would find her again but then the other part thought that now he must have told his boss that she is dead, however, a huge chunk of her knew that if she went missing that he would find her again, she didn't know how or why but one way or another he would.

So she decided to snoop around.

Just to get to know Seb.

Turning off the film she began to rummage through drawers. First she found his passport in a drawer in the kitchen but behind that particular one was several others. Only one had his real name and what she presumed his real age; thirty six. She found out his full name which was, Sebastian Charles Moran.

All of the rest were fake:

Dave Franks, 30

Richard Day, 45

Harry Mears, 41

Tom Gales, 38

Frankie Upton, 36

Finn Jackson, 37

and

Gary Rard, 32

Behind them was one single silver gun, in fact it seemed as though in every single drawer, a weapon either a pen knife or gun was placed in them. Smiling sheepishly at her self Ivy picked up a pen knife, now a knife she was better at using. Well so she thought. At least she was better at using knives than guns. It felt cool against her palm almost like the gun but it was easier to hold. Placing the knife back in it's folded position Ivy tucked the knife in her coal black jean pocket. The bathroom didn't hold much just another knife, Ivy wasn't a doctor but she suspected that it was paranoia and thats why in each room even the bathroom there was a gun or knife. Apart from the gun it was an ordinary bathroom with white tiles on the floor and blue tiles in diamond shapes that crawled up the walls with a white sink, bath, shower and toilet. It was spotless, not one thing was out of place (Well apart from the knife).The same flavoured soap and hand soap was laid out 'Mens L'OCCITANE, CADE SHOWER GEL' Infact everything even the Shave balm was the same L'OCCITANE, Cade' brand.

'Posh' Ivy thought to herself taking a long whiff of the shower gel. Although the fragrance was rather overpowering, it smelt amazing. Looking at herself in the huge cabinet mirror above the sink she realised she hadn't brushed her hair or her teeth. Rummaging through the cabinet she was lucky enough to find toothpaste and mint mouthwash but no brush nor a toothbrush which she could be sure hadn't been used before so she just washed her hands then used her index finger as a toothbrush but gargled twice the amount of mouthwash as recommended on the bottle.

"God I look rough" Ivy whispered to herself glaring at the unknown twin in the reflected surface in from of her. This wasn't her, yes she would usually have a dirty face and a bruise or two but her face was covered in grey dirt which made her look as though she was a child in the victorian era who would have to clean chimneys and get soot over their faces. This was because Ivy had slept rough the past few nights, in alleyways on the ground behind bins, like a rat. A few cuts and bruises covered her face but that didn't phase her too much.

Even Though it was for men Ivy decided to use a little bit of Sebastian's face wash. Only she didn't realise how strong it was against her sensitive skin so once it was applied she spent ten seconds running around the bathroom moaning about how much it burnt before quickly washing it off but turning the tap of hot straight away making it burn twice as more followed by getting some in her eyes which then meant she was compelled by pain to run around again screaming "Ow" and "Fuck" For ten minutes as she tried to rinse it out of her eyes by placing her whole face under the tap. After ten minutes she decided that A) She was never going to use non- sensitive skin products again and B) wasn't going to go back into that bathroom unless it was to use mouthwash or go toilet. Quickly she cleaned up the small mess she had made, mostly with water before nosing around some more. Turning the light off behind her she slammed the door shut, maybe a little too hard.

The final room she knew that she wanted to look in was Seb's. She knew she shouldn't but she really, very much wanted to, so therefore she did. It was a simple looking room, like most of the house with white walls, a double bed covered in brown and blue striped bedding with a matching brown throw hanging at the end. Two oak side tables sat either side of the bed, one held a alarm clock, it read '5:01' and a book which stated 'Lord Of The Flies' which made Ivy laugh slightly to herself as she knew that it was studied in schools now, it was more a childrens book in the eyes of the exam boards. On the other side, the exact identical table with a draw that had a lock on it. However this one held a picture of a young girl and boy smiling at a camera, the boy looked around ten with a wide nerdy grin on his face, his hair bright blonde and messy all over his face. It must have been Seb, Ivy thought to herself praising her self on collecting this information from one picture. As a child Seb was actually kinda adorable, all smiley, with eyes that had a spark in them but people said the same about Ivy, well the few people left who knew her when she was little. Next to Sebastian was a young girl around five or six maybe, her long brown hair in bunches on each side, a smile also on her face, her blue eyes large and sparkling. The orange dress that she wore was slightly too oversized for her but it made her look cuter and smaller. The picture was in a dark maroon frame, on the top of the frame in golden ink it said 'Family'. 'It was a small family' Ivy thought to herself before her eyes meet a bulky red moleskin journal. With all of her might she tried to fight to urge that built inside her to read it, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it, it seemed far too tempting. It was as though more and more pages were added which made it twice as big as it originally was. It wasn't wrote in everyday but just randomly sometimes it was three months apart in entries. The first entry was on: September 12th 1989. Making Seb twelve the first time he ever wrote in this. All the first page stated was 'Me and my little sis Bethan are going in care, nan says it is because social services think that she is too old. Which she is. But I don't wanna. I'm scared that me and Bethan will get split up. If they try to split us up i'll show 'em. I'll show 'em that I can kill them. Like dad did to mama after Beth was born'

After only fifty or sixty pages already the entries weren't frequent and most, just lists of what Seb had done in that day and what he wanted to do. Ten year old Seb wanted to join the Army or be a Firefighter. He'd write lists about where he wanted to go, mostly India and America, or food he liked which consisted mostly of Fish fingers and Peas, one list was a hit list, which on the list five times his Father was mentioned in big scribbled writing 'DAD' was simply wrote. After that he wrote 'I have to share my room with the new kid, Jim. I don't like him. He is a little older than me but acts like a baby. He keeps on saying things like 'I'm going to kill everybody in this place, including you. And he burnt my hand with a lighter that he carries around in his pocket. Also we have a new care worker, Martin. I don't like him. He keeps looking at my sister funny and me, he didn't know me and said he wanted to put me to bed but I said no' After this no entries were seen for around four months but the entry that Ivy began to read shocked her. 'I hate Martin! He told me to go in the toy cupboard last night and I did, it's the third time in the last two weeks that he was on night duty, he told me not to tell anybody. I haven't. I think Jim knows, he is awake whenever I come back in and asks what was I doing, I thought saying getting a glass of water would work but he said it doesn't take half hour. I don't want Martin to work here, he keeps- ' Water swelled up in Ivy's eyes but before she could carry on, even though she didn't really want to she felt the book be swiped out of her hand and her being pushed on the floor. How? Ivy thought looking up at Seb who held so much anger and fury in him, he looked like he was going to burst. He was so silent coming in.

"Look i'm sorry... It's just... I..." Ivy babbled on placing her hands up in surrender. Clenching both his fists and teeth Sebastian looked down at her "Did I say..." He squeezed his eyes shut "You could fucking read this?" He yelled, his voice cracking slightly as he held up the journal/ book that he threw on the floor only moments ago, he was too quick, although his voice cracked it still made Ivy jump terrified. Seb practically pounced on top of Ivy with his fists ready, Ivy in the short time that they had known each other (Seen each other in the same room) had seen Seb angry but never this angry. As his fist collided with Ivy's left cheek , Ivy's shrieked out "It happened to me!" As quickly as Seb could throw a punch he stopped crawling back and leaning his head against the bed. "Well not like that, not that horrible, as it happened to you, but I know what it's like to be a kid and be scared in your own home" Turning his head as if to ask how and to carry on, Seb seemed actually rather concerned and interested. With a huge sigh Ivy looked at Seb dead in the eyes "My mum's boyfriend hated me. Legit like full on burning hate. And my mum had always been ill, since I was like three, she had cancer then, when I was five it went, like magic and she meet her boy friend. At first he was great, like the the dad I never got to meet, he'd secretly buy me Mcdonalds and he even bought me a cat. But then two years later as they was about to get married he changed. You know he yelled at me and called me names like 'Idiot' which then got more extreme like The 'C' word you know?" Ivy paused catching her breath "Then a few months, not even three, after they were married my mum had cancer again, and it was bad, I mean full on, she went for that scan and boom she lit up, she lit up like fireworks were exploding in her" Ivy looked at the floor trying to hide her sadness "Like a fucking Christmas tree" Still she galred at the patterns in the oak flooring, they were like swires drawn in almost in a darker oakish brown "And he got aggressive, practically blamed me, said that I caused her stress. When he was drunk he locked me in the cupboard or would simply just drag me around and after my mum died, he adopted me and it... It got worse, it never got to the point that it got for you and i'm so fucking thankful but I partly know what it's like to be scared or somebody you're meant to trust, alright? And trust me if I could kill anybody, I'd kill that mother fucker"

Seb nodded at her before helping her up. "That's why you have night terrors I guess then" Seb stated still staring at Ivy.

"I guess, I don't know really, they went before, now they're back"

Avoiding anymore talk on this topic Seb just blankly said "tomorrow we start training"

A thought came to Seb's mind but he wasn't going to share it yet, no, not yet, in a few weeks he'd tell Ivy what he was thinking, what his plan was.

As Ivy followed him he just turned around glaring her down like when you stare a cat out and with gritted teeth stated "And we both by the looks of things have a peanut butter addiction which we need to sort out, so therefore from tomorrow, no more peanut butter"

Ivy's mouth hang out in shock and she looked like she was going to cry "That's just mean" She muttered under her breath.

"And seriously you watched Cars?" Seb mocked "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, you should know thats why you never killed me" Ivy smiled "And what's wrong with Cars? Ok actually don't answer that"

* * *

VALAH VALAH VALAH... Yesh.

Question of the chapter...

Who hasn't watched Cars?

I have seen the first one but not the second. Is it any good?

Whispers nervously "Is it Disney?"

And song- watch?v=AGTVoOyLXds

also on 8tracks I made a playlist for this- /letslistentogether/poison-ivy

Yah... Fun times.

Have a good night/ day/ week. And yesh.


	8. It's Only Running

I have many Ideas but I dont know how to write them, Year 11 is starting next Thursday so I might be updating a lot less, sorry guys.

* * *

In a complete shock Ivy took in the surroundings, To the right of the huge, brobdingnagian room fitted with bright fitted lights like tiles on the ceiling a space fit for a gym was there, with high tech treadmills, bikes and step machines coated in shiny silver metal which reflected the light stood. In the middle a boxing ring with red as well as white rope surrounding the perimeter of the ring. Beside the ring stood a various number of punching bags some stood in the shape of humans filled with sand others hang from the ceiling and swung from side to side. At the left of the room was a climbing frame type thing almost like the ones you get at school. In all honesty Ivy just wanted to play on it, climb up the rock climbing bit, on the monkey bars and be able to swing on the ropes. However this was very unlikely as Sebastian led a wide mouthed Ivy towards the gym equipment, mostly by the treadmill making Ivy want to cry. Although she had, had to run many times in her life, she hated it. Running was associated with danger mostly, more of a survival skill not something that she should enjoy to get 'fit' and 'strong' it was just like a survival skill Bear Grylls would have to stay alive in the jungle.

'Hell' Ivy thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Can't I just" Ivy gestured frantically towards the climbing section, she was like a child as they walk past a playground or fairground.

"First"... Sebastian made jazz hands towards the running machine "You run"

"I'm leaving, i'm going and you can't make me"

"You're not even running on it yet, and you're making a fuss, so I don't think you can outrun me, nobody can out run me"

"I semi did" 'I'm sure people can, ego much' of course Ivy wasn't going to say the second part

Then Ivy noticed the daggers that were being shot at her by sebastian.

'Can he mind read or something?'

More evils came she imagined that he was imagining actually stabbing her at this moment so she put her hand up in surrender as she stood, arms folded on the treadmill. The grey jogging bottoms that Sebastian had borrowed her were far to big for Ivy, she kept almost tripping over when her feet got caught on the bottom on them making them damp from the rain when she walked. Because being short wasn't hard enough as it was. but they were comfy so a bonus was present as she wore them. She watched as Sebastian pressed a few keys then left walking over to the punching bags as the deck under her feet began to move gradually getting faster, then all at once making her move her legs so she didn't fall. Launching forward she gripped the bars and began to run properly.

'I can do this' She thought as the treadmill became faster 'Ok just keep moving, how do I slow this down?" Ivy wondered she dared press any buttons although that thought did occur but she could only imagine what would happen if she broke the machine. With her luck it breaking was likely. She was always unlucky. As you can tell.

Almost two hours in the gym and she still wasn't allowed the climb on the climbing walls he just kept saying "Wait"**. **Now they were on the fighting side, the punch bags etc. Chucking wrist wraps at Ivy, she just glared at them in confusion, she knew almost what they was but not how to put them on. Now it was Sebastian's turn to roll his eyes. Walking over to her he snatched them back grabbing Ivy's hand and wrapping it around her right followed by her left with the other. "I should have got junior" Sebastian teased with a slight snigger. Today had become a eye rolling competition for Ivy as she done it again. Rolled her eyes.

"And punch" Sebastian gestured at the matte red punch bag that hang in front of Ivy. At first she smiled having the thought of punching sebastian but she decided against that and instead just hit the punching bag slightly, it was more of a gentle tap than anything, she blushed slightly realising how much of a child she was like. "Come here" Sebastian ordered, she shuffled to her right. Sebastian took her wrists placing them in the correct place just below her chin. "Keep them here as much as you can

"Taking a leap of faith, Ivy punched the bag, but she realised that she hurt her self more than anything as her knuckles burned slightly.

"Take this approach then" Sebastian sighed "Think of this as, the punching bag, as the one person you wanna punch or kill right now... Like you're stepdad"

"He isn't and was never my stepdad" Ivy yelled slightly punching the bag harder.

After a while she got the hang of it and Seb called it a day, still not allowing her to go on the climbing wall. As they walked out she realised a door Sebastian just smiled "It's where I practice my shooting". "Oh"

* * *

Later that night Sebastian gave in and bought Ivy McDonalds "Here you go Kiddo, you deserve it... Kinda" He smiled at her as her face lit up "But this is the last one this month"

"Thanks" Ivy grinned digging into the chicken nuggets and fries then frowned "Ain't you got one?" She was concerned.

"I'm making it later"

"Oh, alright, wanna chip?"

"Nah" Seb stated rather snobbishly but then smiled and suggested "So I was thinking, maybe I can give cars a chance, what do you think?"

"Yeah" Ivy grinned more then took another bite of the golden, crispy nugget.

Ivy felt like a six year old again, but she didn't care. They were half way through the movie and the picture looked like a dad and a daughter watching a film as Ivy was falling asleep on his shoulder wrapped in a blanket. Until when in a panic Seb yelled "Hide, in my room, in the wardrobe... Now" Quickly he turned off Cars and the tv and chucked the McDonalds packet away. Scanning the text Seb panicked more but tried to hide, he heard the wardrobe door slam shut and shut his bedroom door quickly.

'Surprise babe, be at yours in 5, i'm seriously drunk' JM

It was bang on five minutes when a knock, more like a kick on the door was heard. A Irish slur yelled "Tiger, let me in" he was seriously drunk. Sighing loud Seb opened the door only for a body to collapse against his and then rub his cheek "Sebby. Tiger, I didn't see you all day and i'm drunk" He laughed "Do you still love me Tiger?"

"Yes, Jim now please go"

"That's not very nice" Jim began to sob "I miss it Tiger, playing with Sherlock, with ordinary people and Johnyboy, who now has a daughter, who would have thought, I thought that Sherlock and him would be together but John isn't gay..." Jim babbled on before he lead Seb carelessly to his room.

"Nope, I think somebody need to go home, i'll drive you" Seb suggested in a pleading tone.

"Come on"

In the tight wardrobe Ivy began to hear kissing and words such as "I love you Tiger" and "Jim, I love you more" quietly Ivy opened the wardrobe to be greeted by the sight of another mans back, she guested it was this Jim guy whilst Seb sat opposite him, facing the wardrobe, sucking his neck and kissing him passionately he looked up in the dark room but caught a glimpse of Ivy who smiled mockingly with her thumbs facing up, he could see her mouthing "You go dude" In a rather cocky manner, quietly she slid out the door and ran out of the house grabbing her jacket which lay on the sofa.

Luckily Jim... Jim Moriarty... He was so drunk and in love with Seb at this moment he didn't realise what happened, and would never know... Hopefully so just carried on with Sebastian all night until three in the morning. Shortly after they just lay there, Jim fast asleep but Seb, couldn't that night as he knew that, that was a close one.

* * *

It was short, sorry. Any who question time, cause Im still doing this.

Who is your OTP?

Johnlock/ Mormor for me.


	9. A little note to say sorry

Although I would love to carry on writing this at the moment (And it has been ages) I have started Year 11 and lets just say stressed times. So I think for now this fanfic will be on hold because balancing out relax time, school, finding sixth forms/ colleges, doing extra curricular activities to put on my college application and eating is hard. I really want to do well. I know it's not the best reason but you know (Maybe).


End file.
